


Days of Old and Days of New- Prequel/ sequel to The End Days (Well, Years)

by fandomgeek14



Series: An Ineffable Family [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prequel, also a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: What happens before The End Days (well, years) story. This focuses more on Aziraphale and Crowley’s kid, Delilah’s childhood and probably what happens after (but the after will be only after I’ve finished the first fic) since I didn’t really focus on Aziraphale and Crowley raising a kid as much in the first story.





	1. Accidental Life Creators

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read The End Days (well, years), I do intend on finishing it but I’m suffering from writers block so it might be a little while before I do but it’s still ongoing! So I thought I’d write this to see if that prompts anything  
> For those who haven’t and want to you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041985/chapters/45227710

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is finally ready to take his and Crowley’s relationship to the next level, but he’s not sure what could happen.

31st December 2020:

It had been an ordinary day in the bookshop, busy, sure, but mostly quiet since it was New Years Eve and quiet was how the owner liked it. Aziraphale was currently closing up the shop, putting some display books away. He never actually did this before the non-apocalypse, but afterwards it had become kind of a habit to distract him when he was thinking of something that was unpleasant or making him worried. He was nervous about something and whilst it wasn’t about anything unpleasant, it was still worth to be worried about, especially when it came to be about as humans would describe it, ‘the object of his affections’, Crowley.

Was that the right phrase? Probably not, but he was an angel and human phrases were more Crowley’s thing. Anyway, whatever the saying meant, Crowley and him were in a relationship. A romantic one too, not just an ordinary friendship, and had been since about two weeks after the Abotchcalypse because neither were very good at expressing their feelings for one another, and they’d been happy, very happy, the happiest Aziraphale had seen Crowley in a long time but he knew he’d been waiting for something else, he was a demon after all and Aziraphale wasn’t stupid, he just wasn’t ready. But now he supposed that he was, ready for what Crowley had been denied for a while. He was just nervous about how to approach it.

The bell to the shop rang with a tinkle jumping Aziraphale from his distraction.

“Hi Aziraphale, just thought I’d pop by. I brought wine” Crowley’s voice spoke from behind him and Aziraphale turned in acknowledgment to see Crowley placing a nice bottle of Merlot on the counter with a grin on his face “you know, to celebrate the fact I’m moving in in a week and that it’s a new year tomorrow!”

Azirphale and Crowley has discussed the prospect of officially moving in together for months, with Crowley actually offering to move into the bookshop with Aziraphalebecause he knew that the shop was as important to his angel as the Bentley was to him. But, he was obviously going to keep his current flat, just in case they need a place as kind of a safe house because things could go incredibly sour and the angels could come for Aziraphale at any second.

“Hello Crowley, dear”

Aziraphale returned to putting away the books.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today”

“I’m full of surprises”

Aziraphale didn’t dispute that claim but he didn’t confirm it either. He just went quiet his thoughts turning back to the subject that he’d tried to get away from by doing the activity he was currently partaking in.

“Are you planning on going somewhere or are you packing those for fun?” Crowley mused jokingly

Aziraphale did not answer, out of fear that he’d blurt everything out and not be able to stop.The tone in the room suddenly went tense.

“Have I done something wrong?” Crowley asked from the counter.

“No, you’ve done nothing of the sort”

“That’s... good, you had me worried”

There was a brief pause

“Have I said something wrong? Because the while asking if you’d packed something up, was just a joke”

“You haven’t said anything dear, it’s just me being, well, me”

“This is not you, you’re quiet yes, but not awkward quiet, well, not ‘round me” Crowley pointed out making a gesture motioning between the two of them with his hands.

“It’s just-“ Aziraphale said standing up from the floor “oh it’s nothing”

“Oh come on angel, it’s me you’re talking to, I can tell when there’s something bothering you”

“Well-“ Azirphale said taking a deep breath before continuing “I think I’m ready to take the next big step”

“We’re already moving in together”

“What I mean is, I’m ready to you know- do- be intimate with you” Aziraphale said

“G-Somebody damn it Aziraphale. Sex. You’re ready to have sex with me”

“Oh you know I don’t like that word really”

Aziraphale looked at the demon anxiety filling his thoughts “oh I was out of line wasn’t I? I shouldn’t have brought it up”

Crowley let out a chuckle before walking over to the angel

“Did you really think I was going to be mad at you for suggesting we have sex?”

“Maybe”

“I’ve been waiting for you to be ready” Crowley leant into Aziraphale for a kiss, before pulling away seconds later and smirking “so what do you say?”

“What? Now?”

“Well, we’ve got time, so we might as well give it a shot”

“We’ve got wine to drink”

“We can do both”

“What if something bad happens?”

“Oh come on, Aziraphale what’s the worst that can happen?”

“I could fall”

“I doubt they care by this point. They’ve tried that and it didn’t work”

“Because that was you”

“True. But seriously what’s the worst that could happen? You giving birth to a baby or something? That’s impossible! No, the worst comes to worst, you don’t like it and we won’t do it again”

“You’ve got a point” Aziraphale said before smiling and taking Crowley’s hand “alright”

And hand in hand, Crowley lead Aziraphale to the bed in one of the back rooms.

* * *

* * *

 

Six days later, and Crowley was about to move in, and they were both moving stuff around the back of the bookshop to make room for Crowley’s plants. When Aziraphale started to feel weird.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh I’m just feeling a little odd”

“Odd?”

“Tingly feeling. Doesn’t matter though, it’s not like I’m unwell, angels don’t get sick”

“Ah it’s probably excitement”

“Yeah that’s it”

Crowley had then left back to his apartment with a “enjoy your last night of peace angel, you’ll be stuck with me tomorrow but promise you’ll call if anything happens like if the angels come for your arse” and Aziraphale was alone for what would be the last time. He decided to do what every angel should do after working a hard day. Get some rest. 

* * *

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Azirphale was awoken* at 3:10 by the strange feeling, he tossed and turned hoping it would go away. It was not going away. He had no idea what was happening and he tried to get back to sleep but it only got stronger and stronger, until it felt like he had pins and needles in his entire body, he sent a prayer to god, hoping for some kind of answer and praying it wasn’t some kind of punishment, when at 3:14, there was a loud pop, and Aziraphale looked down to see a Ethereal body of a baby slowly becoming solid. Thirty seconds passed and it was suddenly a fully formed body, screaming its lungs out, Aziraphale looked at it shocked, before quickly running to get a small towel (the only thing small enough to wrap around it) and holding it tightly (but not too tightly) to keep it warm. It immediately stopped crying as Aziraphale held it. He could not believe it. It was a baby. A baby girl, that came out of him, making it his daughter and it soon became clear who the other participant was (although it was fairly obvious anyway) because of the small strands of fiery red hair on her head. Oh God, he had to ring Crowley and he had to do it now.

* * *

 

* Aziraphale had decided to try the whole sleep thing Crowley was so fond of a bit more even though angels didn’t need to. Crowley had also decided to try the whole eating thing a bit more too (even though he wasn’t too fond of it himself)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And moments later the first chapter of The End Days (well, years) happens....


	2. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being thrown into sudden parenthood is proving difficult for Crowley when he’s left on his own, with no idea where to even begin.

 " _I could take it off your hands from you”_

_“It’s a favour. Besides I’ve been dying for another taste of baby flesh for centuries”_

_“You’ll have up to fourteen days with her of course, give you time to say goodbye”_

Those words were still echoing in the back of Crowley's mind as he sat in the main room of his apartment watching out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale put on his jacket. He had supposed to have moved into Aziraphale's place yesterday and yet Aziraphale had moved in with him, albeit only temporarily, due to another demon being being hellbent on kidnapping or killing their baby, The demon, Lilith, had met Crowley at a bar at ten twenty five on the morning of the 6th of January by coincidence and was expecting Crowley to not be smart enough to realise that the offer that was made it was not a offer but a plan of what she was going to do next and assumed that he'd abandon his offspring like most demons do.  However what she hadn't factored in was, that Crowley was smarter than she thought and could figure out that it was not an offer of getting rid of 'the problem'* but rather she was going to do it anyway, and that even though it was an unexpected surprise, and that he had needed a few hours away from Aziraphale and the baby to process his new found fatherhood, he did love the baby more than anything and was prepared to do anything to protect her from harms way. Lilith had definitely not expected him to go driving back to the bookshop immediately after having the conversation and yelling to his angel that their daughter was a murder target, after only a day of existing and that they needed to leave the shop and go somewhere demons wouldn't dare to tread.  

Crowley’s flat was not fit for a baby of any kind. Not human, not animal, and especially not a angel-demon hybrid baby, but it was safe, after the Ligur and Hastur incident (and a little switch-a-roo trick from Aziraphale and Crowley) nobody dared to visit Crowley's apartment or even speak of it and so that was the best option it would allow the baby to be safe, and not too far from the bookshop. besides, Aziraphale would probably go mad if kept away from his beloved bookshop for way too long. so it was truly the best option.

Now, staring at the little being as it slept soundly*, Crowley was even more concerned about it's wellbeing, and more specifically, how he was going to care for it and how if anything happened to it then, it would be his fault. he had no idea that he could fall in love with something so- so- delicate, in an instant, well actually, he  had some idea, he'd fallen for Aziraphale (figuratively) at some point fairly soon after meeting him (he wasn't sure whether it was at the garden of Eden, in ancient Rome or in 1967 but by the last time period, he had fallen for the angel) but Aziraphale wasn't as delicate or as defenceless as a baby, and Crowley was terrified of hurting the small being but nevertheless, he'd never show it.   

"are you sure you'll be alright?" Aziraphale asked as he noticed Crowley looking sternly at the baby

"hmm?" Crowley snapped out of his thoughts

"I said, are you sure you'll be alright looking after her? I don't have to go and get the Amulet"*

"yeah, we'll be fine, don't worry, have you thought of what you're going to say to the idiot in charge?"

"Gabriel? I figured I'd tell him the truth" 

"you- you can't do that!" Crowley said

"why not?" 

"Aziraphale, angel, just think of what they could do if they find out they have an angel-demon thing on earth, they could destroy it! you have to lie!" 

"you're worried about her" 

"what? no, I'm not" 

"you are!"

"just go!" 

Aziraphale gave him a smile before walking out of the door, and getting into a taxi, to take him to the entrance to heaven. it was mere minutes after Aziraphale had left the building and Crowley was just thinking to himself as he went to make himself a coffee or something stronger, that taking care of baby was the easiest job in the universe, that the baby started crying as if she could sense him leaving the room or something. Crowley did a 180 degree turn back into the main living space and walked up to the crying baby. 

"what do you want?"

well that didn't work. so he raised his voice maybe, the baby didn't understand him and that's why she didn't tell him what was wrong.

"why can't you just sleep?"

this only made the baby scream louder as if he had scared her. It then occurred to Crowley that this was not a plant. he could not approach the baby the same way he did with his plants and that he was going to have to do trial and error. he knew immediately, that it couldn't have been food that she needed, Angels and Demons didn't need that, so she couldn't have needed that, Crowley then noticed the smell. it was a retched smell, it smelt like- like Hastur. poo. it smelt like poo.  the baby had pooed itself. She needed a nappy change. Crowley picked up the baby and carried it to where Aziraphale had miracled up some baby supplies*, in the temporary 'baby room' and Crowley lay her down onto the baby mat in the room before, quickly googling on his phone, how to change a baby's nappy and saying. 

"well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?"

* * *

* * *

Over an hour and a half later, and Crowley had, through a lot of trial and error, managed to do the following; change the baby's nappy, baby proofed the house, Demon proofed the house, watered and shouted at the remaining plants*, fed the baby (not that it needed it), cleaned up baby sick when the baby threw up for no reason, changed said baby again, got her dressed into a onesie and finally, finally got himself a glass of wine. He was exhausted! and that's saying something since demons don't get tired! he plonked himself down on the sofa in his new living room  with a sign. (he'd created a living room for when Aziraphale came to stay or something and was where he had stationed the baby for the day) and switched on the second TV to watch a rerun of 'The Golden Girls'*. he was just starting to relax when, the baby started crying once more!  Crowley huffed in annoyance,  and got up, making his way over to the play thing he'd placed the baby down on. 

"what? what is it?" 

nothing, just crying. 

"Aziraphale would know what to do- what the heaven do you want? I've fed you, changed your nappy twice, you've had four naps" Crowley said fustraited at the interuption "come on please just give me a break"

Crowley picked up the baby in his arms expecting her to just be 'hungry' again. but to his surprise she stopped crying, with only a few whimpers escaping from her mouth and Crowley found blue eyes staring up at him with wonder. 

oh. OH! 

Crowley realised that, she didn't want food or anything else like that, she wanted attention! she-she wanted him! _She_ wanted _him_! Crowley could not quite fathom why she’d would want to be comforted by a demon but he supposed it had something to do with DNA or biology or something and- and he was- touched. actually, no scrap being touched, he was actually feeling...pride. that was it pride, but how could he be proud of something that had done practically nothing except scream at him for most of the morning? he should have hated her for that but, he didn't. 

"you are something completely different from the baby Anti-Christ, I'm pretty sure he didn't share the same affection you have for demons"

the baby only reached up to Crowley in response to try and grab his nose, but instead in her curiosity grabbed the nose bridge of his sunglasses* that had slid down his face as he was looking downwards at her. Crowley froze in fear as the baby got a glimpse of his eyes, but she didn't cry, she just stared and gurgled in response. 

"of course Aziraphale was right about your reaction, he usually is" 

Crowley found himself smiling at her, letting out a small laugh at the fact that he'd just admitted that Aziraphale was always right, something he'd never live down if the angel found out. he carried his daughter back to the settee, sinking down into the soft material. 

"you know, whatever your father says, you really are living up to your name aren't you? Temptress, to tease, _delight_ *, take your pick out of those meanings and you're the perfect match for it"  Crowley said as the little baby grabbed his pinky finger to test out her reflexes

"but you know what? I didn't name you because I liked the name and that you looked like someone who could work that name to a T, which is what I told your dear pa, and I didn't name you after the biblical namesake who tempted Samson, which I may or may not have had a helping hand in, oh no, I named you in honour of Queen, greatest band in the world, and one of their songs, you'll like them, because if you don't I'll disown you" 

"but don't tell your pa that alright? he'd discorporate me on the spot, flaming sword and all, if he knew that's why I named you Delilah. it'll be our secret, just a secret between us two"         

Why was he saying that? probably because she wouldn't remember the conversation, or that she would need to learn stuff early, he wasn't sure, he guessed that as she got older and more able to understand things he would become more closed off like he is with most people again and besides it not like he told her anything important.

"ha, look at that, you've turned me into a complete softy, we'll have to do something about that, can't let the plants think I'm not in charge anymore" 

Delilah yawned in a reply, clearly wanting to sleep and probably sick of crying to get her way, she snuggled her head into Crowley's chest, seeking comfort from her dad. 

"you definitely take after me if you like sleep that much" Crowley commented "you know what? I think I could do with a nap as well and you can stay where you are you'll probably start screaming if I put you down"

Crowley lay back onto the sofa, and shut his eyes, he could feel the light breathing from his daughter in his arms, he drifted off to the sound of light snoring, with his last thought being, _'snoring? I wonder where she gets that from?'_.   

* * *

* * *

Aziraphale came back an hour later, to a  eerily quiet house, it was too quiet, and that was concerning. As was, the multitude of holy water in buckets and plant misters, this made Aziraphale panic, had Lilith found them? had Delilah been taken? where was Crowley? oh he prayed to god that nothing had happened as he walked, cautiously* from room to room attempting to find Crowley with every look into each rooms causing more panic to build up into the angel, however when he reached the last room, the living room, every fear he had evaporated into thin air. 

Crowley was slumped on the settee holding the small bundle that was their daughter to his chest, as they both slept into the afternoon, the tv quietly play in the background. Aziraphale smiled at the domestic moment he had caught, he knew that Crowley was protective and loving towards the newborn, no matter how much Crowley had denied it. the angel put down the keys to Crowley's apartment, on the side table by the door and walked quietly into the room to get his book from the coffee table so he could read in the other room and a blanket for Crowley. Unfortunately, within seconds of him getting the book, Delilah stirred as if she could sense movement in the room. Aziraphale looked at his daughter with a soft smile on his face. 

"it's okay Delilah, it's just me" 

the baby squirmed even more and started to whimper again, Aziraphale just put the book down and bent over Crowley, picking up their daughter in his arms, 

"let's get you changed and let your dad sleep shall we?" he said quietly, placing the blanket from the other chair in the room* re-picking up his book and tiptoeing to the door before almost tripping over a bucket of holy water on the way out

"I'm going to have a word with him about the holy water though, I don't know where he got this much not to mention it's dangerous for him"

* * *

* * *

 

Crowley woke up in a sleep filled panic, four hours after he'd gone to sleep. he'd had a horrible dream about Lilith and her actually managing to kill Delilah, although, in the dream, Delilah was older, it was rather odd but it freaked him out nevertheless. the first thing he noticed in his panicked state was that Delilah had gone. he immedately jumped up, and ran out of the room thinking that Lilith had managed to get her and he was unable to defend her, that he'd failed in protecting his family. he skidded into the room where he knew Aziraphale would be by now (which happened to be Crowley's bedroom), heaven wouldn't have kept him for that long for an amulet.

"Aziraphale-" 

Crowley stopped his sentence and let out a sigh of relief, when he noticed that Aziraphale had Delilah safely tucked into his arm as he read his book on top of the bed. the angel looked up at the demon.  

"Crowley? what's wrong?"

"n-nothing. nothing's wrong, just didn't know you had Delilah" Crowley said "budge over"

Aziraphale put his book down and moved over a little more, which allowed Crowley to flop down onto the bed besides the angel 

"I think that's the first time I've heard you call her by her name, since we named her" Aziraphale pointed out "you usually just referred to her as it or she"

"yeah, well, we've reached an understanding" Crowley folded his arms in a defense and looked at the baby who stared up at both of her parents, her blue eyes wide "haven't we?" 

 "I do hope it's not like the one you have with your plants" 

"far from it" Crowley replied "did you get the amulet?" 

"I did" Aziraphale nodded, rummaging into his jacket pocket and producing the round gold amulet, indeed inscribed with three angels names on it. "it was an awful amount of paperwork though, I do hope I never have to do that again"

Crowley took the Amulet from Aziraphale and inspected it, before handing it back to the angel before it burned him or something*. 

"what did you tell them you needed it for?" 

"Gabriel didn't question it, neither did Micheal, for that matter, it was rather odd" 

"either that or they're still scared of you"

"they didn't seem scared of me, maybe, I think, a higher power might have told them not to question it" 

"well whatever it was, it did the trick, what do we do with it?"

"we put it on the front door"

"you're going to have to do it, because that thing hurts"

Aziraphale clicked his fingers and made the amulet disappear (it immedately wrapped round the front doorknob of Crowley's apartment, Aziraphale knew that) 

"I was rather comfy here, and i don't want to get up in case Delilah starts crying" he justified it when he saw Crowley's raised eyebrow and smirk.

there was a pause as the baby kicked her feet into the air in agreement with Aziraphale's reasoning, both the demon and the angel looked down at her amused. 

"angel?" 

"hmm?" 

"if your theory is correct and a higher power told your lot not to question the amulet, do you think it could have been _her_?"

"quite possibly, yes"

"but why would she have anything to do with it? why would she not tell the archangels and just let us be?"

"I don't know, maybe it's part of her plan?"

"it better not be. she's not going to use our daughter like that"

"she wouldn't, Crowley, and I know you wouldn't let her, you love Delilah too much to let that happen"

"I don't love her, demons don't love-" 

"really? you seemed rather content to let her sleep in your arms" 

"that wasn't-" Crowley started "you know what? sod it- you interpret it as you will"

Aziraphale smiled at the demons explanation and glanced back down at Delilah

"you're quite a miracle in yourself if you can get the serpent of the garden of Eden to go speechless in defending himself hey 'Lilah" 

" _angel_ "

"I really should have taken a photo as proof of your dad being all domestic"

"I don't like you" 

"you _do_ " 

Crowley chuckled at the exchange, thinking back to the last big argument they'd had, he'd threatened to go to Alpha Centuri, with or without Aziraphale and Crowley had realised in retrospect, what he would have sacrificed if he had disappeared off there, he smiled at the thought of how far he'd come since that day, he wrapped an arm around Aziraphale and let Delilah grab hold of his finger once more. 

"what are you smiling about?" 

"just about how everything worked out and whether I'd change anything"

"and? what would you change?"

"nothing. I wouldn't change it for the world"        

* * *

*The problem being Aziraphale and Crowley's daughter.

*Angels and Demons did not need sleep, yet, the baby, would cry as if it needed it and had in it's short life of 36 hours, become rather fond of said activity a fact that had completely convinced Crowley that she was his offspring.

*The amulet (that the angels kept just in case of emergencies) was a necklace that warned off the demon Lilith from any infant, and was engraved with the names of the angels who chased her in the early days, however the most common defense is the charms that humans made to defend their children against the demon but even that is now very rare so, Aziraphale thought the best action was to get the amulet from Gabriel and use it for the fourteen days.

*Crowley had no idea how Aziraphale knew what stuff to miracle up. he presumed, he'd read it in a book somewhere or got some tips from a human.

*He hadn't moved all of his plants into Aziraphale's bookshop yet. 

*for those who haven't read the Good Omens book, Crowley's favourite TV show is 'The Golden Girls', since the book is set in the 80s (in the eleven years ago and six years before the end times parts and 90s in the main plot.)

*whilst Crowley usually did not wear his sunglasses inside or around Aziraphale when they were alone anymore, he had refused to take them off since their daughter had been born out of fear that his snake eyes would scare the baby, Aziraphale had reassured him that it wouldn't but Crowley couldn't risk it. 

*Although he suspected Aziraphale would be quite happy with the last one.

*He was not going to shout in case whatever had happened if anything had, was still going on, and noise could make it worse.

*Which Crowley had dubbed at the time of it's creation 'Aziraphale's armchair'. 

*The Amulet was a holy object. holy objects burn demons if held for too long. 

 


	3. Ineffable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's attempts at getting their daughter to talk go sideways.

"daddy, go on say it!" 

"Crowley, give her a break you've been at it for hours" 

"she needs to learn how to talk angel it's all part of development" 

"it takes time" 

"not in my books, she should have been talking at six months"

"Mrs Young said Adam didn't start talking until he was eighteen months" 

"Delilah is my daughter, I'm getting bragging rights on this" 

"bragging rights? Crowley, you can't force her to talk so you can brag about how quickly she did it!"

Crowley had spent the best part of the week trying to get their daughter to talk, after hearing from another parent (who was a complete stranger and had just randomly stopped him on the street whilst on a walk with Delilah  and Aziraphale to have a chat about how cute their kids were, Crowley hated it) that their kid was already talking. He turned back to Delilah, who now at eleven months and was sat on the floor of the bookshop, chewing her teddy, Adam the Antichrist, had given her, since he didn't need it anymore. knowing full well that she was teething, Crowley came up with another idea. 

"okay, you listen to me, you start speaking and I'll give you a reward? I'm sure your pa has some cookies left, chocolate chip ones too, I know you like those the best" he said 

Aziraphale shook his head with amusement at Crowley's attempt to bribe their daughter

"say daddy" 

"d-d- duuuuu" she babbled 

"no, not quite, focus" 

"Crowley you know you can't bribe her, why don't you just try again tomorrow? give her a little break"

Crowley, sighed in defeat and resigned himself for another day of attempting it tomorrow. Aziraphale was right, it takes time and he needed to be patient. 

"I suppose we could give it a break, but when we come back to it, I'm going to be extra ruthless" he said to Delilah before turning to Aziraphale "I'm not going to be ruthless with her, obviously, that was just a trick to get her to work hard tomorrow"*

"Good, now, I need to go and close up, then we can go and get some dinner, I fancy some sushi"

"that better have lots of Alcohol with it"

"I suppose so, but I won't be drinking, someone has to stay sober" Aziraphale walked to the door and switched the sign to closed, then he went to the blinds and started to pull them down, Crowley watched Aziraphale intently, he enjoyed watching Aziraphale do mundane tasks, he had no idea why, probably because it brought him some kind of sense of normality to his life or maybe he just liked the view of his boyfriend*  

"i-inafb" there was a sudden babble from the floor. 'just noise. you're not going to talk any time soon are you?' Crowley thought 

"Inafb" 

nope, that was definatley an attempt at something this time and Crowley racked his brain to try and figure out what she was trying to say 

"ineffbl"

 Aziraphale froze and turned around quickly glancing at Crowley who now wore a expression of shock at realising what she was trying to say

"what did you say Lila? could you say it again for me?" Aziraphale said as he looked at the baby

"i-ineffbl"

"that sounded like-" Crowley said  

"-ineffable"  Aziraphale finished 

"ineffable?" Crowley looked dumfounded "her first word is ineffable?" 

"apparently" Aziraphale said picking up Delilah in his arms "she must have picked it up from me at some point" 

"ineffable" Crowley repeated before folding his arms "I've been trying to get you to say daddy for the past week and you hear your pa say ineffable a couple of times and decide to say that"

"oh, I am sorry Crowley, I know how hard you tried"

"why couldn't we have a _normal_ child?" Crowley complained in dismay

 "she's half demon, half angel, Crowley, she was never going to be exactly normal"  

Delilah laughed at Crowley and clapped her hands, delighted she had done something seemingly right.

"you just like seeing me suffer don't you?" Crowley said "in that case... good work" he smiled at the little girl proudly, 

"now Delilah, since your dad promised you a biscuit, we'd better fulfil that promise" Aziraphale said to the girl before looking back at Crowley "she won't want dinner at this rate if you keep promising her sweet stuff" 

"hey it worked didn't it? although it didn't go exactly to plan, she still spoke, so I'd call that a complete success" 

Aziraphale chuckled 

"yes, yes, I suppose it was" 

"one thing we know for sure though" 

"and what's that?" 

"she's definitely your daughter" 

"well I'd hope so, she did materialise out of me after all"

 

* * *

*He just thought he had to clarify that to Aziraphale to escape a reprimanding or you know being smited on the spot in case the angel got the wrong idea.

*Hint, it was the latter option.  

 


	4. Big School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah's first day of school is an emotional rollercoaster.

children of the ages of four to eleven were entering the white walled school on that early September morning, in 2025, it was the first day of the school year, everyone was buzzing with excitement. One particular girl had been especially excited about attending for  the entire summer! But now as she sat in her blue school uniform in the back of the parked car outside the school, she wasn’t so sure. 

This had not gone unnoticed by her parents, who could sense their child’s confidence evaporate in a millisecond but had not worried them, especially not Aziraphale, who would be the parent most likely to worry if his daughter went this quiet but, this was normal for any child about to start school, Deirdre Young, Adam’s mother had mentioned that to them last week when they’d visited Tadfield for the day*, but the four year old girl had sworn that she wasn’t a bit nervous. Now looking in the rear-view mirror at the half angel- half demon, he could see that the nerves had caught up with her and she wasn’t going to be left on her own so easily. 

“Do you want to go in with her or shall I?” Aziraphale asked the demon in the drivers seat, who was also looking at their daughter surely about to ask the same question. 

“You go in with her, I’ll do the pick up” Crowley replied “you’re better this” 

Aziraphale nodded in agreement

“Do you have all your stuff Delilah?” Crowley asked

“Y-yes daddy I do!” Delilah replied trying to sound more confident than she was feeling

“Alright, I’ll see you at three o’clock when I pick you up”

“You’re not coming in with me?” 

“No, your pa’s going in with you though” 

“I-I don’t need anyone to come in with me, I’m a big girl, I’m four!” 

“I’m sure you’re right, but I’m not sure your teacher would appreciate you wondering into the school on your own” Aziraphale smiled at the girl as he got out of the car, grabbing the girl's brand new book bag from the front of the car and opened the back seat door for their daughter, who unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to give Crowley a kiss on the cheek goodbye 

“B-bye daddy, love you”

“have fun and remember to cause lots of trouble” 

She climbed out of the car and Aziraphale walked slowly into the school her hand grasped in his. 

As they got to the classroom* Delilah froze in her tracks refusing to move any further. Aziraphale stopped and looked at her concern appearing on his face*

“Lila? Are you okay?” 

Delilah shook her head and her lip wobbled a little. 

“C-can we go b-back home?” 

“You’ll miss out on so much if we go home”

Delilah shook her head again Aziraphale smiled warmly at his daughter 

“Are you scared?” 

“Uh huh” 

“That’s normal, everyone gets scared when they try something new” 

“They do?”

“Of course Lila, some people just don’t show it well” 

“Do you get scared?” 

“All the time” Aziraphale answered recalling several times he’d been terrified, Crowley suggesting they stop Armageddon, that had been one, another had been in 1941 when he realised he was in love with the demon, he’d been absolutely terrified when Delilah was born,  but who could blame him for that one, for all he knew he could have been falling in those five minutes, that night, instead of giving birth to one of the most precious things in his life. 

“Does daddy?” 

“Oh yes, he’s terrified half the time, he’s just not good at showing it” 

“What if I don’t like it?”

"I'm sure you will like it, it's going to be lots and lots of fun, there'll be drawing and toys and you'll make lots of friends"

"but what if I don't?" 

"well, why don't you give it a go?" he asked holding out his hand for Delilah to take, she did, cautiously, and they entered the classroom. 

They were greeted by the teaching assistant, miss Idris Webley*, a young woman in her mid-twenties, who had noticed she was the only really nervous child in the room and the last child on the register to arrive.

"hello, you must be Delilah"

Delilah nodded from behind Aziraphale's leg. 

"sorry about being late, she's a little nervous"

"it's alright, it's perfectly normal to be nervous on your first day of school but I promise that everyone's very nice here and we'll certainly look after you here" Miss Webley said to the little girl she nodded silently, somewhat even more reassured that it was going to be okay. 

"I think I have to go now, I can't keep your dad waiting much longer and I believe you're in very good hands here Delilah"

"no don't go pa! what if you don't come back?" Delilah held him tighter Aziraphale flashed a look of apology to miss Webley and knelt down at his daughter's height, and held her hands in his 

"we would never, ever, leave you on your own Lilia I promise" 

"but what if you and daddy forget me?"

"we would never forget you Lila. and I promise that daddy will be here bang on the dot at three to pick you up"

"angel's promise?"

"angel's promise" Aziraphale smiled at Delilah who managed a smile back, handed her her book bag, before she hugged him tightly, Aziraphale kissed her forehead to say goodbye and stood up

"I'll see you when you get home"

"bye-bye pa" she waved as Aziraphale walked out of the room, before looking up at miss Webley nervously

"so Delilah, what do you want to do? you can play dolls, play outside, dress up? your choice"

"I like drawing" she whispered a reply 

"well come on, then lets go and draw something" miss Webley said beckoning her to follow her to the table with bright colouring pencils on it "what do you like to draw?"     

* * *

* * *

 

Delilah sat on the ‘buddy bench’* at playtime, alone. She wasn’t good at making friends, she wanted to make friends  but she was too shy. She wanted to go home and be with her parents. She wanted to snuggle on the settee in between her parents, holding her teddy and listen to her pa read her a book. 

Suddenly there was someone besides her 

“Hi” the person said as they hop onto the bench Delilah looked to her right and saw a boy, a boy with jet black hair that fell in waves over his face and eyes the colour of stormy rain clouds. 

“Hi” Delilah said her voice barely higher than a whisper

“Are you lonely?” 

“No” 

“Oh, well you seem lonely” 

“I miss my daddy and my pa” 

“Oh” the boy said “I miss my daddy too” 

There was a pause 

“Why are you sat on your own?” 

“I don’t have anyone to play with” 

“Well, you could play with me if you want?”

“What are you playing?” 

“Nothing at the moment, what do you like playing?” 

“I like playing with my teddies” 

“Oh, I think some of the girls over there are playing with Teddies” 

“Oh” 

“You could go play with them?” 

“But that would mean you would not have anyone to play with” 

“You still want to play with me?” 

“Uh huh” Delilah said

The boy scanned the playground before noticing the plastic playhouse was empty, he looked back at Delilah 

“Have you ever played families?” 

The girl shook her head. The boy smiled at her a grin of delight

“My sister plays it with me all the time! If you like I could show you how?” 

Delilah’s eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of something new

“I would like that” 

“Come on then!” He pulled her off the bench by the hand and they ran to the playhouse. As they reached the door, The boy stopped and turned back to her as if he had suddenly remembered something.

“What’s your name?” He asked 

“Delilah” Delilah said still pretty quietly

“Can I call you Lila?” 

Delilah thought for a second, unusually it was only her dad and pa who called her that but if it was easier, then she could let her potential new friend call her that so she nodded at him in agreement. 

“I’m Cyrus, Miss Webley's my auntie!” 

“Cyrus...” Delilah said “it’s nice to meet you” 

“Well now I know your name you can come on into my home” 

Delilah smiled as she entered the house and after being told the rules on how to play, Delilah took the role of mum, and they played well into the afternoon, both happy they had made a friend. 

* * *

* * *

 

Three o’clock rolled around and Crowley was stood outside the room waiting for the teacher to let them in. He was wondering what state he’d find is little girl in. Aziraphale had said she’d not been happy to be left here and Crowley had decided that if she was feeling as upset as she was this morning then he was more than prepared to pull her out of school and home-school her himself. When the door opened, and the kids were let out, Crowley was surprised to find Delilah not there with them so he walked up to miss Webley, and asked her.

"hello, I'm here to pick up Delilah, I'm her dad, by the way, is she alright?" he introduced himself

"oh yes, she's fine, both mr Jones and I said she could play on the pirate ship until you turned up" miss Webley smiled, indicating for him to follow her outside, to the outside play area where sure enough, Delilah, with now a yellow flower in her ginger hair, was busy steering the boat whilst another child, a young boy was on look out.

"Delilah! your dad's here!"

"I see another ship Captain Lila! what do you say we do?" 

Delilah looked over to the door, where Cyrus was looking with his make believe telescope and smiled at the boy 

"first mate Cyrus, we'll let these pirates be, they're peaceful, let's abandon ship and befriend them, lower the anchor!"

"aye aye captain!" 

the boy lowered the (imaginary) anchor and Delilah climbed off the ship, running towards Crowley 

"daddy!" she slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  

"hello Delilah" Crowley said "have you had fun?" 

"yeah! this is Cyrus! he's my best friend!" Delilah introduced Cyrus to him, the boy smiled at him, and Crowley immediately got a feeling of growing romantic feelings coming from the boy directed towards his daughter. he did not like that one bit. especially from a four year old who had only met his daughter that day.   

"hello Lila's dad" 

"hello Cyrus" Crowley said trying to at least not act like a demon around this small kid and a teacher

"Cyrus taught me how to play families! and he gave me this dandelion to put in my hair!" 

"did he? that's nice." 

"yeah! I can't wait to tell pa all about it!" 

"well you can do that once we get back to the bookshop" 

"it's time to go?" 

"yeah, before the school gates lock" 

"but Cyrus is still in school, he might get locked in and be on his own!"

"ah, I'm taking Cyrus home tonight so he won't get locked in" Miss Webley said 

"oh, right" Delilah said "in that case, come on daddy, let's go home, bye Cyrus! see you tomorrow!"

she waved at Cyrus (who smiled exclaiming 'see you!' and waved back) and took her dad's hand, leading him out of the school and back to the Bentley, excited to tell her pa all about her first day at school and the friend she had made. school really was fun.      

* * *

*Aziraphale and Crowley had obviusly stayed in contact with Adam after the apocalypse (technically being his god fathers) and had become friends with Arthur and Deirdre Young (who still had no idea they were an angel and demon and that their son was the actual Anti-Christ)

*Aziraphale was the parent who always outwardly showed concern for Delilah but he was also better at dealing with emotional stuff with his daughter (like the first day of school) and cheering her up.

*Reference to two characters in the Doctor Who episodes 'The Doctor's Wife' and 'A Nightmare in Silver' both written by Neil Gaiman and Michael Sheen voiced the evil entity House in the former episode (for those who didn't know that). 

*The 'buddy bench' is something the author of this fic had when they were in primary school (elementary school for those who are not British) where it was essentially a bench where children who didn't have anyone to play with at break and lunch time would sit on there and the idea was that, other children would see said child and go and play with them. sometimes it worked sometimes you'd see children sit  on there all break time and lunchtime without anyone coming up to them.  

 


	5. Revenge is a dish best served cold (and wet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day out with friends turns into a disaster when two rogue demons show up aiming to get back at Crowley for stopping the apocalypse.

They were out on a ‘apocalypse stopper’ get together when it happened. It was winter for a start, and it was remarkably cold that the lake had frozen over. They never did the get together in the winter but circumstances had set it so that on the 12th of December, Adam and Pepper had driven down from Tadfield along with Brian, Wensleydale, Dog, Anathema, Newt and their daughter Agnes to attend the annual get together, Shadwell, Madame Tracy, Aziraphale, Crowley and Delilah had arrived at St James’ Park, all in good time as well.

It started out like any get together, whilst the others had set up lunch*, in the near deserted park, Shadwell had been giving Delilah and Agnes tips on how to know if a witch was a witch*.

“My Mummy said that she’s a witch” 

“Oh no, she’s an occultist that’s different” Shadwell said to the girls 

“My friend Cyrus said that not all witches are bad. He said some are good and that you shouldn’t hunt them”

“And how many nipples does this boy have?”

“two”

Crowley had overheard this conversation whilst he begrudgingly helped with setting up, he’d leaned over to Aziraphale

 “ _how_  does she know Cyrus has two nipples?”

Aziraphale shrugged

“I don’t-“ 

“I know that he has two because we were doing PE and his top rolled up” Delilah told Shadwell and Agnes clearly someone else had asked the same question 

“That answers it” 

“Don’t exactly trust that boy” 

“Crowley, you don’t trust anyone”

“I know but you and I both know that he is Lilith’s son that’s grounds for trouble in the future”

“His dad is doing a fantastic job at raising him as a normal human, I don’t think he’ll will be a problem”

“I hope you’re right”

“Daddy?” A small voice spoke up tugging at Crowley’s sleeve “can we go play by the lake?” Delilah pointed out towards the frozen over lake. ‘ _Frozen? That‘s odd the lake hadn’t been frozen in years_ ’ thought Crowley but he thought nothing of it sometimes the weather could be odd on earth.

“Oh I don’t know, can you?” Crowley replied to his daughter 

“Yes you can, my dear girl, just be very careful and don’t go onto the ice, you do not want to go slipping or the ice cracking and for you to fall in” Aziraphale smiled at the girl “we’ll call you when the foods laid out”

“Thank you pa!” 

Delilah skipped over to the lake with Agnes in tow. 

“Those two are thick as thieves when they’re together” Madame Tracy said 

“It’s worse when you get Delilah with Cyrus, her friend from school” Crowley said 

“What is your problem with the boy?” Aziraphale asked

“He reminds me too much of an old friend” 

“Friend?” Anathema asked 

“Acquaintance, is a more accurate description” 

“I thought your only friend was Aziraphale?” Newt asked 

“He’s Crowley’s oldest friend, not his only one” Adam pointed out 

“Angel, do you remember Lilith?” 

“Adam’s would be wife? From the beginning? The one who tried to kill Delilah four years ago?”

“That’s the one. Cyrus reminds me too much of her. Has the same shade of hair as her most recent corporation, and the some of his mannerism are too similar, the way he’s going after Delilah like that after a day of meeting her- it’s too similar for my liking” 

“Oh Crowley, he only fancies her, most human children have those growing up, you’re probably over thinking it and besides, Lilith abandoned her son, who’s to say it was in Soho?” Aziraphale smiled at the demon reassuringly 

“I do hope you’re right on that, but just you wait, he’ll be lusting over her well into their teenage years and I bet it’s not a coincidence he’s named Cyrus, you-“

Crowley stopped mid sentence and sniffed “do you smell that?” 

“I don’t smell anything” Newt pointed out

Aziraphale sniffed before

“I smell it too, it smells evil, it smells like, like-“ 

The angel looked at Crowley in alarm 

“-Sulphur” the demon finished 

“Demons?” 

“Rogue ones” 

“How-“

There was a sudden scream coming from the lakeside the adults turned to see that the scream had come from Agnes, pointing terrified at the middle of the lake, where there were two demons holding something down a newly made hole in the ice. They saw a flash of a dark blue duffle coat.

“Delilah!” 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back by the collar

“Crowley, let me go, we can’t just stand here, we have to do something!” 

“I know, Aziraphale, I know” 

“Let me go” 

“No, they’re trying to anger me, they’re expecting me to fight them, they won’t be expecting you” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going in” 

“Crowley, no, you’ll get discorporated!” 

“Better you than me angel” Crowley said "better me than her"  

Crowley bolted before Aziraphale could protest once more, towards the crack. Aziraphale turned to the group “stay here don't move, it'll only escalate things further. I'll get Agnes” Aziraphale followed in pursuit of Crowley but stopped at the side of the lake where Agnes was stood still watching everything frightened. 

"Agnes, go back to the table and stay with your parents, everything will be alright" he spoke to the five year old, who hurried quickly back to her parents, doing as the angel said. before he stepped onto the ice cautiously, prepared to confront the demons. 

* * *

* * *

Delilah didn't quite know what had happened. one minute she was happily playing with Agnes, away from the edge of the lake behind the fence, the next she was being held down by a unseen force, and was submerged under the water and ice midway down the lake. and she was immediately terrified. 

She clawed against the water and kicked, every instinct inside her was telling her to fight and keep fighting but nothing was helping, she was stuck. then her lungs were burning, begging for oxygen, she let out a scream as she fought harder, but that only made her lungs fill with more water, she shut her eyes to stop the stinging, she started to wrap her fingers around her throat, trying to stop herself from inhaling the water, she felt dizzy, the pressure of the water making her feel like she was exploding, she was sinking, she could feel the water fill her lungs more and more and she got dizzier, and dizzier. She saw a bright flash of light from above the ice and water and instantly the force holding her down went, but she was too far gone, she felt this odd sense of calmness, her vision started to spot, and that's when it all went dark.

* * *

* * *

Aziraphale discorporated the demons easily. turns out they were cowards, pleading for mercy but not giving up the game and unleashing the force that was holding down Delilah and all it took was the a fury of an angel, a flash of light and they'd discorporated, they hadn't even fought back. unfortunately, the force of Aziraphale's wrath had cracked the ice completely so, the angel had to hurry back onto the grass, and he'd just about managed it. he stood at the edge, hoping that Crowley hadn't gotten discorporated in the chaos. praying that he'd gotten to Delilah in time.

that's when he saw Crowley's head bop up for air (not that he needed it) the demon looked towards Aziraphale with a panicked look. he didn't have Delilah. Aziraphale glanced back at the table. the group were watching fairly frightened for Delilah's life. When Aziraphale looked back towards the water, Crowley had gone under again. Aziraphale held his breath, the second time Crowley surfaced and went under again, Aziraphale was losing hope that Delilah was still alive. It was when Crowley didn't surface a third time Aziraphale truly started to panic. He could not lose both of them. his eyes searched the still water relentlessly for any sign of movement, his heart practically stopped.

"please, don't be discorporated, please" Aziraphale prayed closing his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the inevitable event of losing two of the three things he loved most in the world. that's when he heard a splash of water surfacing again and when he opened his eyes, Crowley was swimming towards the shore with an unconscious four year old in his arms.

Crowley pushed Delilah onto the side of the bank where Aziraphale was waiting before climbing out himself. His hair was a dark red from the water and his clothes were soaked through but he was alive and that was good, however both their attention was drawn to the blue lipped, soaking wet unconscious girl on the ground, she had something new that they'd never seen her with in the four years she'd been around. she had wings, a mix of black feathers and white feathers. but right now was not the time to point that out. Crowley checked her pulse. it was weak and barely find-able but it was there although it was slipping away every second. Crowley looked at Aziraphale who instantly knew what to do. 

he used the kiss of life*. 

it was a few seconds after that had been administrated* that Delilah started coughing up the water from her lungs and opened her eyes. Crowley sunk back in relief. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the girl to try to keep her warm as she cried out of shock and fear and pain and hacked up more water until she was heaving nothing but air out. 

"it's alright, you're going to be alright" 

In that time, she'd been wrapped in several blankets and was slowly warming up from the hypothermia she'd contracted. Anathema had gotten out the hot chocolate and handed Crowley a cup to warm himself up (not that he needed it) and one to Aziraphale to give Delilah.

"nice to see she actually has wings" Crowley joked as they sat eating and drinking on the picnic bench breaking the silence from the group.

Delilah was sat in between her parents, Aziraphale had been holding her the entire time as she was still weak and she not eating much due to the shock and the fact that she was really disorientated from it but she was safe and warm and that was good enough.

"they are quite something" Aziraphale agreed 

"wings? like fairy ones?" Delilah questioned 

"they were more like swan wings" Agnes said from across the table smiling at her friend 

"with a mix of white and black feathers" Aziraphale said 

"so grey? that's a boring colour!"

"no, it was more- you had white feathers like your pa at the top of the wing but eventually they got darker until you had my black ones at the bottom" Crowley said 

"they were the most beautiful wings I have ever seen" Aziraphale smiled 

"even if it did take nearly five years to see them" Crowley said 

Delilah suddenly leaned into Crowley for a hug, causing him to freeze up

"what- what are you hugging me for?" he asked confused 

"thank you daddy for saving me" she said 

"it wasn't just me"

"no, but I wanted a hug from my daddy"

Crowley rolled his eyes, and reluctantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. he hated affection in front of other people. 

"love you daddy, more than anyone in the world" she muttered into him 

Crowley smirked and looked at Aziraphale

"hear that angel? she loves me more than anything in the world! not you, me!" 

"she loves me more than the universe, isn't that right Lila dear?"

Delilah nodded into crowley at Aziraphale's remark, Crowley looked mock horrified at his daughter's revelation.  

"traitor!" 

the group laughed at the exchange and everyone knew it was going to be alright. life with an angel and demon around offered some genuinely scary, moments but in the end, everything was guaranteed to be alright,. even if it took a life threatening situation to get there.   

* * *

*These tips were really outdated and not accurate at all (like having three nipples made you a witch)

*Crowley could also do this but he figured Aziraphale was better at it than him. 

*It took a little longer because humans (or human-like creatures) were typically bigger than small animals.


End file.
